In the petroleum industry, hydrocarbon fluids are transported through a conduit at a very high flow rate. This creates a lot of turbulence and wall friction, which cause fluid flow pressure drops. To overcome this pressure drop, a lot of mechanical energy is required. Thus, the transport of the hydrocarbon fluid is an economic challenge. Ultra high molecular weight (UHMW, molecular weight (MW)≥106) poly(α-olefin) homopolymers and copolymers, in the form of drag reducing agents (DRAs), have been used to combat this challenge. The DRAs reduce the turbulence-mediated friction and eddies, which, in turn, decrease the pressure drop. Specifically, when injected into a stream of hydrocarbon fluid flowing through a pipeline, DRAs enhance the flow of the stream by reducing the effect of drag on the liquid from the pipeline walls. This, in turn, creates better streamlining for the flow in the pipe, increases the conservation of energy, and reduces the costs of pipeline shipping.
DRAs are produced using transition metal catalytic polymerization processes; however, the catalytic activity from conventional catalysts is substandard. Moreover, other DRA synthesis processes require that the polymerization be performed at cryogenic temperatures, which is also costly and inefficient. Further, obtaining DRAs with the requisite degree of drag reduction has also been challenging.